Ice Cream and Candy
by Nori Porter
Summary: This was done for a story meme for the roleplay blog johannfaustv.tumblr Written from Mephistos point of view. One-shot. Mephisto comes home from a stressful day of work to find Shirou in his bedroom with a surprise.


Imagine coming home from a stressful day at work and you walk into your room to find Shirou in a maid's uniform with a cart next to him with everything from ice cream to an assortment of candies. You go to voice your confusion but he tells you to shush. He walks forward and whispers in a husky tone that tonight you weren't allowed to touch, that he would do everything. You watch as he slowly takes off all your clothes and pushes you over to the bed.

You have on nothing but boxer shorts at this point. Shirou pulls the cart over closer to the beds edge and he scoops some of the ice cream out with his hand. He then rubs it all over your body, soon adding bits of whip cream and chocolate syrup everywhere. He looks up at you seductively as he slowly licks the food off your body.

You arch into the touch of his tongue but you keep your hands at your sides. Even through the cold of the ice cream you feel the heat of your groin. You're now panting as he finishes off the sweets. He grabs the edge of your boxers and slowly pulls them down as he watches your reaction. Your cheeks are a pale pink. You give a small hiss of breath as some left over ice cream dribbled down into your nether regions, the cold contrasting greatly with the hot.

He engulfs you and you let out a deep moan as his tongue ran along the underside of your shaft. Pleasure courses through your body. He soon lets go and you shiver as the cold hits. You can see under the maids dress that he's just as excited as you he edge of your boxers and slowly pulls them down as he watches your reaction. Your cheeks are a pale pink. You give a small hiss of breath as some left over ice cream dribbled down into your nether regions, the cold contrasting greatly with the hot. He engulfs you and you let out a deep moan as his tongue ran along the underside of your shaft.

Pleasure courses through your body. He soon lets go and you shiver as the cold hits. You can see under the maids dress that he's just as excited as you are. Shirou grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup and you look up him confused. He looks back at you with lust hazed eyes. He sits up on his knees and drags down a dainty pair of underwear. How the under garment was holding anything back astounds you.

Once they're off he throws them on the floor. He then pours the syrup onto his fingers and his hand starts to snake downward. It then hits you what he's doing. He leans over and kisses you, the taste of sweetness mixes as tongues dance. Shirou is preparing himself while using the chocolate as a lubricant. You can feel his moans as they vibrate within your mouth. He pulls away and he has that well known smirk on his face.

He grabs the chocolate once again and dumps the rest of it on his hand. He starts to rub it up and down on your member until the whole thing is covered. He lifts himself up again and puts himself into position. He lowers himself down onto you. As you enter him he gives a small grunt but he slowly pushes downward. You moan deep in your throat as tightness surrounds you. It's a few moments before Shirou pulls back up and then slams back down.

You arch into him as he continues to become faster and faster, the muscles tighten around you. You can tell you're both close, the sounds of grunts and moans getting louder as the seconds tick by. You watch him through clouded eyes as he stroke himself at the same pace he was moving with you. A few moments later the spot inside Shirou had been hit to cause the loudest moan yet.

Muscles clenched even tighter as Shirous semen mixed with the drying ice cream on your body. You cum inside him and he slows. He pulls off and starts to like the salty substance off of you before he comes up to you and gives you a deep kiss, Shirous mouth tasting of salty sweetness. You both soon become sleepy and even though you both know you should get up and clean yourselves off you fall into a slumber in each other's arms.


End file.
